Le voyage de Kagome
by Kyo5967
Summary: InuYasha et Kagome sont en froid. Sesshomaru est la seule personne qui s'occupe d'elle. Des sentiments naîtront entre-eux et ce qui doit se passer arriva. Kagome avec des nouveaux pouvoirs qui étonneront bien des gens et un Sesshomnaru très différent. EN PAUSE
1. Crise et Nouveaux amis

Par cette belle journée d'été, il y avait les oiseaux qui chantaient, les villageois qui faisaient le jardin pour les récoltes prochaines, les chiens et les chats s'amusaient entre eux quand …

- OSUWARI ! (couché)

- Kagome teme, reviens ici !

Tout le monde savait d'où venait le cri quand ils la virent partir dans la forêt. Kagome, la miko qui ne venait pas de leur époque, avait encore eu une dispute avec InuYasha. Ça arrivait presque tout le temps, mais en la voyant partir en pleure, ils se retournèrent vers le chien qui était étendu par terre et lui firent un regard noir. Il ne fallait jamais faire pleurer Kagome ou tout simplement la fâcher parce qu'elle devenait agressive et pouvait faire peur à tout le monde quand elle était dans cet état.

- Inuyasha, dit Kaede, tu as encore fait une bêtise, maintenant elle ne reviendra pas vers toi, je peux te le dire. C'est quelque chose qu'elle m'a dit avant que vous partiez il y a une semaine. Tout est de ta faute, on va tous mourir à cause de toi et les autres, vous n'êtes pas mieux, dit-elle en retournant dans sa maison.

* * *

><p>Kagome courait dans la forêt pour s'éloigner de cet idiot d'InuYasha et de tous ses amis, elle les entendait l'appeler, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle s'était encore fait blesser et tout le monde lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une nuisance pour eux. Elle ne l'avait pas pris et avait décoché des flèches sur eux, sauf Shippo, et avait crié osuwari sur InuYasha pour qu'il ne parte pas à sa poursuite, même s'il ne le ferait sûrement pas. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'elle à par Shippo. Elle arriva en plein milieu de la forêt, toujours en pleure trébuchant de temps en temps et s'adossa à un arbre, elle pleura pendant de bonne minute avant d'entendre un bruit un peu plus loin. Elle leva le regard et regarda devant elle. Sesshomaru, le frère d'InuYasha, était juste devant elle et la regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sauf quand il regardait vers Rin, mais pour que personne ne le voit, il retrouvait habituellement son air impassible.<p>

Sesshomaru s'approcha de Kagome et la prit de ses bras. Il avait tout entendu de sa dispute avec son demi-frère et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet hanyo, dire qu'elle était une nuisance parce qu'elle finissait toujours blessée, l'avait terriblement blessé en lui disant ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais sur le moment, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle est venue au monde humaine. Kagome recommença à pleurer dans les bras de Sesshomaru et elle s'endormit, épuisée par sa journée et son torrent de larme qu'elle avait laissé couler. Tendrement, il la prit avec lui et retourna vers Jaken et Rin qui l'attendait plus loin. En arrivant au campement, il la couvrit avec sa fourrure et rentra dans la zone quand Jaken l'interpela :

- Sesshomaru-sama, où étiez-vous passé ?

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas, pourquoi répondrait-il à son serviteur de toute façon. Il alla s'asseoir plus loin tout en gardant un œil sur le campement et sorti Kagome de sa fourrure. Il ne fallait pas que Jaken sache qu'elle était là, il ferait une crise. Il la regarda pendant quelques temps avant de la recouvrir quand il vit des frissons sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait changé brusquement de comportement avec les humains, mais Kagome n'était pas pareille. Elle avait une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentit quelque part, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il regarda la lune défilée avant de se lever, s'adosser devant un arbre et d'étendre Kagome entre ses jambes, enroulé dans sa fourrure avant de faire un petit somme.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, c'est un hurlement qui le réveilla et qui le fit se lever la tête brusquement. Jaken le regardait avec les yeux ronds quand il sentit remuer entre ses jambes. Il tourna brusquement la tête quand il sentit une paire d'yeux le regarder intensément. Il espérait qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. En la regardant de plus près, il vit les remerciements de la jeune fille dans ses yeux et intérieurement, il se sentit soulager. Il passa sa main droite sur sa joue et fit un geste pour se lever. Kagome se dégagea doucement et rester adosser à l'arbre pendant qu'il attrapait Jaken par le col et l'entraîna plus loin.<p>

- Maître, qu'est-ce que cette humaine fait ici? Elle n'était pas avec votre demi-frère ? demanda Jaken avec hargne.

Sesshomaru, n'aimant pas son ton, le reprit par le col et lui répondit avec toute la haine qu'il avait au fond de lui :

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider avec qui je fais mon aventure, stupide serviteur, si elle nous suit c'est parce qu'elle ne va pas bien et qu'elle ne veut pas être seule. Alors, j'ai décidé qu'elle viendrait avec nous et elle ne m'a pas dit non, alors mêles-toi de tes affaires et tout va bien aller. Dit-il en le secouant dans tous les sens et en lui cognant la tête avec son poing.

Sesshomaru le lâcha et retourna auprès de Kagome. En arrivant près d'elle, il entendit Rin discutée avec Kagome. Kagome ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle écoutait ce que Rin lui disait et des fois un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Ça fit chaud au cœur de Sesshomaru de la voir sourire. Il écouta pendant quelques temps la conversation entre les deux filles avant de se montrer et d'envoyer Rin jouer plus loin, il devait parler à Kagome.

- Ça te dit que je t'entraîne pour renforcer tes pouvoirs de Miko !

Kagome le regarda avec un peu de crainte, car elle savait qu'il n'allait pas être tendre, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être entraîner. Elle accepta en lui souriant et il lui toucha la joue dans un geste tendre. Tout le contraire de lui-même.

- Comme tu as accepté, tu dois te douter que je ne serais pas tendre, mais je retiendrais mes coups. Si je vois que plus je t'entraîne que tu progresses, mes coups vont augmentés en force. Est-ce que tu acceptes encore en sachant cela ?

Kagome hocha la tête énergiquement. Elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se leva et Sesshomaru fit de même. Elle prit alors la parole pour la première fois devant lui depuis la veille :

- Je dois retourner au village chercher mon arc et mes flèches, est-ce que vous m'accompagnerez ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver près d'InuYasha et les autres pour l'instant. Seul Shippo pourra m'approcher, car il ne comprend pas ce que les autres ont fait.

- Je t'accompagne et si seulement InuYasha essai de t'approcher, je le tus. Shippo pourra nous accompagner s'il veut, ça fera de la compagnie pour Rin.

- D'accord alors on se met en route, j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'InuYasha fera quand il me verra avec vous.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer ou te manger parce que tu me tutoies.

- Merci beaucoup, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le vous.

Sesshomaru ne répondit rien, mais la prit dans ses bras pour faire le voyage plus vite. Ils partirent sans avertir Rin et Jaken.

* * *

><p>Arriver au bord du village, Sesshomaru déposa Kagome par terre. Elle s'était bien installée dans ses bras et son corps chaud contre le sien lui avait fait de l'effet. Kagome prit la route vers le village avec Sesshomaru derrière elle. En arrivant, les villageois se retournèrent pour les regarder avec les yeux ronds. Ils remarquèrent tous que leur Miko allait un peu mieux avec Sesshomaru dans le décor. Ils la regardèrent entrer dans la maison de Kaede et Sesshomaru se posa à l'entrer de la maison.<p>

Kagome parlait avec Kaede de ce qui s'était passé avec InuYasha, la veille, et Sesshomaru en entendit plus que ce qu'il avait entendu. Dire qu'il était le frère de cet idiot. Il avait fait tant de mal à Kagome. Sesshomaru sentit une odeur qui n'était pas désirable au point qu'il se mit à grogner pour que Kagome l'entende et qu'elle se dépêche. Trente secondes plus tard, elle sortie de la maison avec son arc, ses flèches et un sac qu'elle devait emmener de chez elle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour partir, mais son frère pointa ses ongles vers lui. Avec Kagome dans les bras, il esquiva tous les coups de son frère. Quand il allait partir vers les airs, il sentit le vent du Kaze no Kisu de Tessaiga. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Kagome décocha une flèche qui arrêta l'attaque. Elle regarda InuYasha avec tant de haine qu'il aplatit ces deux oreilles sur son crâne. Sesshomaru prit son envol avant que ça ne dégénère plus.

En revenant au campement, Sesshomaru garda Kagome dans ses bras parce qu'il sentait qu'elle n'était pas prête à se tenir debout après la confrontation avec son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagome sortie d'entre ses bras pour aller rejoindre Rin et Jaken. Sesshomaru rattrapa Kagome et l'entraîna plus loin en lui disant :

- On va commencer ton entraînement, met toute ta hargne dans tes flèches pour commencer et je t'entraînerais au corps à corps après, d'accord ?

Kagome acquiesça en lui souriant et ils se mirent face à face pour l'entraînement.

* * *

><p>Alors, est-ce que ça vous à plus ? J'espère bien que oui.<p>

La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, j'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fanfic là que les autres en route.

Laissez-moi une review pour que je puisse avoir votre opinion.


	2. Entraînement et Sentiment

**Le voyage de Kagome**

Disclaimer : Tout le contenu en ce qui concerne les personnages appartiennent à Takahashi Rumiko sauf l'histoire en tant que tel.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews et ceux qui vont m'en laisser. Comme s'est la première fic de Kagome/Sesshomaru que je fais, je suis bien contente de vos commentaires.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru et Kagome s'entraînaient depuis maintenant quelques heures et elle avait des écorchures sur tous les membres de son corps. Sesshomaru s'en voulait de lui faire du mal, mais il était surpris qu'elle ne se plaigne pas à cause de ça. Elle ne ressemblait pas à tous les autres filles qu'il avait croisées. Elle était plus forte que la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge et son aura était tout aussi impressionnant.<p>

Il arrêta de penser quand Kagome tira une flèche qui le toucha légèrement à l'épaule et la regarda. Elle était vraiment à fond dans son entraînement et elle ne le voyait plus. Elle commençait à avoir des crocs, ce qui le surprit. Des griffes faisaient son apparition sur ses mains et ses yeux changeaient légèrement de couleur. Voilà d'où venait l'odeur qu'il avait sentie la dernière fois. Elle faisait partie de la famille des Inus. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer, mais en arrivant près d'elle, elle lui fit savoir de ne pas entrer dans son espace vital. Il devait le faire, elle ne contrôlait plus rien maintenant. Dans sa dernière ligne droite, il lui empoigna la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle se débattait, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle redevenait elle-même. Kagome arrêta de se débattre et s'évanouit dans ses bras. Elle avait utilisé trop de force pour que sa nature ressorte d'elle-même. Sesshomaru l'a ramena au campement, il l'a laissa à Jaken pendant qu'il allait faire un tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kagome se réveilla et eu un très gros mal de tête. Elle voulut se relever, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger un seul doigt. Elle arriva seulement à bouger sa tête et vérifia son environnement. Elle remarqua que Jaken était un peu plus loin à s'occuper de Rin pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Ah-unh. Une ombre passa juste au-dessus d'elle et elle leva la tête, Sesshomaru était juste au-dessus d'elle et la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

- Je vais bien, mais j'ai un énorme mal de tête et je ne peux pas bouger un seul de mes muscles. dit-elle avec une grimace

- Dit-moi de ce que tu as de besoin.

- J'ai besoin de mon sac de voyage et de nouveaux vêtements.

Sesshomaru se leva gracieusement et pris le sac de Kagome un peu plus loin. Il revint avec celui-ci et le lui donna. Il l'aida à se relever, ce qui ne peut empêcher une grimace de l'invalide, et lui demanda du regard ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle lui pointa la petite boîte avec la croix rouge et il la sorti. Après quelque nettoyage de blessures et des pilules pour le mal de tête plus tard, elle put de nouveau bouger sans qu'elle souffre. Elle regarda l'état de son habit et elle grimaça. Sesshomaru, ayant remarqué la grimace, sorti un habit de miko de son kimono et lui donna. Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction et avec des questions plein les yeux. Quand est-ce qu'il était parti lui acheter ça? Elle s'en foutait un peu. Kagome prit l'habit et alla un peu plus loin pour le mettre. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une armure dans le même style que celui de Sesshomaru et se demanda ce que ça voulait dire. Elle enfila le tout et revint vers lui.

- Pourquoi il y a une armure comme la tienne. Ce n'est pas seulement les gens de ton clan qui a le droit d'en porter une?

Sesshomaru la regarda et se décida de lui expliquer quelque petit truc qui s'est passé pendant l'entraînement.

- Si tu portes cette armure, c'est que tu fais partie de mon clan. Pendant l'entraînement, tout à l'heure, tu t'es transformée partiellement en mon espèce. Des griffes et des crocs ont poussés dans ta bouche en plus de tes yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat brun pour un rouge. De toute façon, si tu ne serais pas digne de la porter, elle pèserait une tonne et tu ne serais pas capable de bouger.

Kagome le regarda, surprise, et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le remercier de l'attention. Elle avait vu de l'inquiétude dans les prunelles dorées de Sesshomaru et elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour lui changeaient au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Non, ses sentiments pour InuYasha étaient entrain de disparaître au profit de Sesshomaru qu'elle trouvait nettement plus gentil que cet idiot. Elle le relâche et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui transmit tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir dans ses yeux et elle vit de l'étonnement dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction pour Sesshomaru, il se pencha vers l'avant pour lui ravir les lèvres des siennes. Ils mirent tous les deux les sentiments qu'ils venaient de découvrir pour l'autre dans ce baiser. Après quelques minutes d'embrassades, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de lâcher l'autre et de retourner au campement.

Le soir venu, Kagome était entrain de rêvasser dans son coin quand elle entendit du bruit non loin d'elle. Elle se retourna pour voir que Rin marchait vers elle. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui ouvrit les bras. La petite fille courra dans ses bras pour s'y blottir. Sans le savoir, Kagome aimait la petite Rin un peu comme une fille. Le groupe de Sesshomaru ressemblait à une famille plus qu'à un groupe de recherche. Elle ne faisait plus confiance au groupe d'InuYasha. Elle parla avec Rin pendant quelques minutes quand elle sentit que Rin s'endormait dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les étoiles tout en berçant Rin. Tout en la berçant, elle pensa fort à tous les événements passés et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit.

Sesshomaru arriva une heure plus tard près des deux filles et les regarda tout en marchant vers elles. Il était attendrit de voir les deux personnes chères à son cœur dormir ensemble. Il les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras et marcha jusqu'au feu un peu plus loin. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol sans perturber Kagome et Rin et les étendit doucement entre ses jambes. Il voulait les avoir près de lui pour qu'elles soient en sécurité s'il se passait quelque chose pendant la nuit et tout simplement pour qu'elles n'aient pas froid. Il les recouvra de sa fourrure et se laissa bercer par leur respiration tout en regardant la lune.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Sesshomaru se réveilla en sentant une odeur de poisson grillé. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour remarquer que Rin et Jaken faisaient le petit déjeuner et que Kagome était toujours étendue entre ses jambes, mais qu'elle le regardait tendrement. Il lui fit un sourire et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de faire un mouvement pour se lever. Kagome se releva, lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et alla se laver avant le petit déjeuner. Jaken avait tout vu de la scène, mais il avait remarqué que son maître était plus tranquille depuis que Kagome était avec eux. Après tout, son maître avait bien le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Il se retourna vers Rin qui continuait le petit déjeuner et continua ce qu'il faisait avant de regarder vers l'arbre un peu plus loin.<p>

Kagome venait de se dévêtir quand elle entendit du bruit venir des buissons. Elle rentra vite dans l'eau parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit dans son plus simple appareil. Ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. InuYasha et le reste du groupe la regardait dans l'eau et elle commença à paniquer. Elle ne voulait plus les voir, elle n'était pas prête. Elle allait hurler quand elle se retrouva avec un parchemin de scellage su la bouche. Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers eux et elle regarda ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas pris son arc avec elle avant d'aller vers la source d'eau et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas crier ni partir en courant en laissant ses vêtements là. C'était plus logique de se laisser faire, mais elle avait peur de la lueur dans le regard d'Inuyasha. Elle avait pris la décision de partir à courir quand une ombre apparue au-dessus d'elle. Elle savait déjà qui s'était, donc elle se sentit plus soulagée maintenant.

Sesshomaru regardait vers l'horizon quand il n'entendit plus un seul bruit qui venait de la source d'eau vers laquelle Kagome était partie se laver. Il commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Une odeur le prit au nez et il se leva en vitesse. Il devait rejoindre Kagome et tout de suite. Il sauta d'arbre en arbre et espionna le groupe qui se tenait devant Kagome. Il avait masque son odeur pour pas que son demi-frère le sente et quand il vit un parchemin sur la bouche qu'il avait embrassé le soir d'avant, il devint de mauvaise humeur. Personne n'avait le droit de fermer cette bouche sauf lui. Il sauta de son arbre pour atterrir près de Kagome sans trop la regarder. Elle était nue, à côté de lui et ses hormones lui jouaient des tours depuis quelques temps.

Il se mit à grogner pour montrer qu'il ne devait pas approcher plus loin. InuYasha semblait prêt à faire un combat, mais un regard vers Kagome ou vers Sango l'informa que ce n'était pas le moment. Il avança dans l'autre sens de la source d'eau et quand il se retourna, il vit Kagome courir se cacher dans les bras de son frère. Il se disait qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais maintenant.

Kagome courut dans les bras de Sesshomaru. Elle s'en foutait d'être nue, elle avait eu peur. La lueur dans les yeux d'InuYasha ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Sesshomaru la serra fort dans ses bras, tellement fort qu'il aurait pu lui brisser les os. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne pas les avoir sentit arriver et de trouver Kagome en larme par terre. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent pour se rassurer tous les deux. Lentement le désir arriva pour Sesshomaru et il sentit une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il devina vite ce que c'était quand il vit les joues rouges de Kagome.

- Tu sais que je sens quand tu es en chaleur ou tout simplement excitée ma chérie. dit-il en murmurant près de son oreille avec le sourire.

Kagome devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle savait que le nez de Sesshomaru était très développé et qu'il le sentirait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait là. Il l'a reprit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une grotte un peu plus loin. Il allait lui réserver une nuit délicieuse avec lui et elle ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.

* * *

><p>Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé. J'ai de l'inspiration pour celle-là. Même si elle n'avance pas vite, il y a des jours plus rapides que d'autres.<p>

Prochain chapitre, je crois bien que vous vous doutez de ce que ça va être. La dernière phrase n'est pas là pour rien.

Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et laissez-moi une petite review s'il-vous-plaît.


	3. Lemon et arrivé

**Le voyage de Kagome**

Disclaimer : Tout le contenu en ce qui concerne les personnages appartiennent à Takahashi Rumiko sauf l'histoire en tant que tel.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews et ceux qui vont m'en laisser. Comme s'est la première fic de Kagome/Sesshomaru que je fais, je suis bien contente de vos commentaires.

La parution des chapitres risque d'être irrégulière. J'ai de l'école et je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'en occupé, mais je fais au plus vite pour vous.

Allons-y avec le LEMON les amies et bonnes lectures.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru déposa doucement Kagome par terre avant de s'élancer pour lui happer les lèvres. La voir nue le rendait toute chose. Il mit toute sa douceur dans ce baiser et ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps devant lui. Il entendit Kagome gémir quand il arriva aux côtes et il fut fier. Il la souleva et il la sentit mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ceci lui enflamma les sens et il la coucha sur sa fourrure qu'il avait enlevée en même temps. Il voulait lui faire l'amour maintenant, mais il savait qu'elle était vierge donc il devait aller doucement. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour descendre dans le cou et sur la clavicule droite. Il déposait des baisers sur tout le corps de Kagome. Ses mains continuaient à se balader sur le corps sous lui et trouver les points sensibles de sa compagne.<p>

Il releva la tête quand il sentit Kagome lui tirer les cheveux et vit qu'elle voulait plus. Lui était au plus haut niveau de l'excitation. L'odeur intime de Kagome n'aidait en rien, mais il s'en fichait. Il prit tout son temps pour descendre son visage au niveau du sexe de Kagome pour aller lui faire voir des étoiles avec seulement sa langue et ses doigts. Tout ceci pour la préparer à le recevoir. Il passa sa langue sur la petite glande qui pointait et devint plus exciter encore quand il entendit un gémissement venir de sa belle. Il continua son manège et dirigea ses doigts vers la fente qui allait servir à l'accueillir. Il entra un doigt et fit des va-et-vient lent pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il trouva la membrane qui n'était pas encore percé et regarda Kagome pour lui montrer qu'il allait pousser. Elle lui fit un sourire et il la perça. Il sentit du sang sur ses doigts, mais il ne s'en fit pas. Il s'occupa de distraire Kagome de la douleur que ça engendrait et continua ses va-et-vient. Elle avait une grimace de douleur, mais après quelque va-et-vient, elle prit plaisir. Elle fit comprendre à Sesshomaru qu'elle était prête quand elle enlaça ses jambes sur sa taille et qu'elle se mit à se tortiller.

Il mit sa verge près de l'entrée et la regarda en poussant son bassin. Elle grimaça devant la grosseur, mais elle se détendit pour qu'il puisse entrer au complet. Sesshomaru commença d'abord des va-et-vient lent pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer et Kagome lui fit comprendre d'aller plus vite quand elle se mit à gémir plus fort à chaque coup de rein. Il ne se contrôla plus. Il donna des coups de reins plus brutaux que les précédents et il se mit à grogner quand il sentit que la fin était proche. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kagome pour le lui faire savoir. Comme elle avait les yeux à moitié fermé, il était un peu difficile de voir à travers, mais elle lui fit un geste de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Sesshomaru arqua son bassin et vint en elle. Il retomba sur Kagome et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes après qu'il est repris son souffle, il se leva de sur Kagome et la regarda. Elle était tout simplement magnifique avec les joues rougis par le plaisir et les yeux clocs. Kagome releva la tête et regarda l'homme qui était au-dessus d'elle pour lui faire un magnifique sourire. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour lui donner un baiser à lui couper le souffle. Quand ils se lâchèrent, Sesshomaru se dégagea de sur elle et roula sur le côté pour l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle n'ait froid. Ils s'endormirent après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble et entendant la respiration de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, quand Kagome se réveilla, elle eut un magnifique sourire à la vue de Sesshomaru qui dormait encore. Il était tellement gentil et attentionné avec elle qu'elle avait le goût de pleurer. Ils avaient passé une magnifique nuit et elle ne pouvait que penser que sa vie serait maintenant merveilleuse avec cet homme. Elle voulu se dégager pour aller se laver quand elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle lui donna un baiser sur son front et elle se dégagea tant bien que mal. Elle trouva son linge déchiré par terre et se dirigea vers la source qu'elle avait aperçue hier dans les bras de Sesshomaru. Elle se lava dans la tranquillité de la nature avant de se diriger vers la grotte qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt.<p>

En arrivant à la grotte, elle vit que Sesshomaru dormait encore et qu'il l'a cherchait. Elle le trouva attendrissant et se dirigea dans cette direction pour le réveiller. Elle arriva de dos à lui et lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux pour qu'il se réveille doucement. Tout en le regardant se réveiller, elle prit le chemin du campement pour aller rejoindre Rin et Jaken qui devait se demander où ils étaient partie encore une fois. Elle regarda la paysage en même temps de marcher et elle resta émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. Sesshomaru l'avait emmené dans un endroit magnifique et elle se demandait comment il avait connu cet endroit si chaleureux. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, la soulever et elle atterrit sur son dos. Elle entoura ses bras dans son cou et il partit à toute allure pour rejoindre le campement sans qu'ils se fassent attraper par des youkais ou tout simplement se faire découvrir par son idiot de demi-frère.

Aussitôt arriver au campement, ils partirent tous tout de suite pour ne pas se faire attaquer s'il y avait des gens dans les environs. Kagome se demandait où il allait comme ça et ne voulait pas le demander à Sesshomaru, même si elle savait qu'il se ferait une joie de lui répondre. Elle se trouvait dans son dos et regardait Rin qui était sur Ah-Unh juste à côté. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la petite Rin de vue et surtout pas qu'elle tombe. Ils prirent presque trente minutes de plus pour se rendre à l'endroit que Sesshomaru les amenaient. Un endroit caché de tous les gens qui pouvaient habiter dans les villages en bas de la montagne. Les terres de l'Ouest qui appartenaient à Sesshomaru depuis la mort de son père. Sesshomaru atterrit devant de grande porte avec des pierres précieuses et des dessins comme Kagome n'en avait jamais vu.

Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici Sesshomaru? Et on est où juste, pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais j'aime ça savoir ou je suis?

Je t'ai amené ici pour que tout le monde sache que tu fais partie de la famille en étant sur les terres des Inus. Mon père, avant qu'il meure, m'a laissé ses terres parce que j'étais son héritier. Mon frère ne sait même pas qu'il y a un château qui nous appartient et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache. Pour la première question, de l'autre côté de cette porte, c'est ma chambre. Tu peux aller te reposer pendant que je réunis le conseil pour leur faire part de ma décision. Rin peut te rejoindre si tu le souhaites.

Sesshomaru embrassa Kagome sur les lèvres et partie sans se retourner pour réunir le conseil. Kagome resta stupéfaite devant les portes de la chambre de Sesshomaru et chercha Rin des yeux pour qu'elles aillent toutes les deux faire une somme avant que Sesshomaru ne reviennent.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 3, Je ne peux que vous dire que j'ai un peu de misère à trouver des idées pour la continuer. Si vous voulez bien m'en donner un peu, ce serait bien gentil.<p>

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en m'écrivant une review. Je sais qu'il n'est pas long, mais il me faut des idées. Je vais commencé le chapitre 4, mais il va me falloir des idées au plus vite.

Kyo5967


	4. Prophétie

Le voyage de Kagome

Disclaimer : Tout le contenu en ce qui concerne les personnages appartiennent à Takahashi Rumiko sauf l'histoire en tant que tel.

Rated : M

Couple : Sesshomaru/Kagome

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews et ceux qui vont m'en laisser. Comme s'est la première fic de Kagome/Sesshomaru que je fais, je suis bien contente de vos commentaires.

La parution des chapitres risque d'être irrégulière. Je dois trouver les idées et je fais plein de chose en même temps. Je travaille sur quatre fanfics en même temps et trouver les idées n'est pas très facile.

Bonne lecture !

Kyo5967

Les deux filles étaient dans la chambre de Sesshomaru et parlait de tout et de rien. Rin posait toutes sortes de questions à Kagome à propos de sa relation avec Sesshomaru et même si Kagome ne voulait pas en parler, elle répondait aux questions qu'elle lui posait sur InuYasha.

- Nee-san, tu pourrais me dire comment tu as rencontré Sesshomaru-Sama ?

Kagome réfléchit un bon moment pour trouver les mots adéquat pour une jeune fille comme Rin. Comment expliquer à une petite fille de six ans qu'elle a eu un gros problème avec InuYasha et que la personne qui l'avait trouvé, en pleure, était Sesshomaru.

- Eh bien Rin, j'ai rencontré Sesshomaru quand j'étais avec InuYasha et les autres. Il voulait tuer son demi-frère et on l'arrêtait tout le temps. Si je suis avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai eu une querelle avec InuYasha et que c'était celle de trop. Je me suis sauvé du village et Sesshomaru m'a trouvé callé contre un arbre dans la forêt. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a emmené après l'histoire de mes larmes. Il m'a demandé si je voulais le suivre et j'ai dit oui. Maintenant, je me sens plus heureuse avec vous que je l'étais avec les autres.

Kagome fit un énorme sourire quand la petite s'élança dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas comprendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle lui dirait quand elle serait plus grande. Elle prit Rin dans ses bras et elles allèrent prendre un bon bain mérité après cette journée et en attendant le retour de Sesshomaru, elles parlèrent jusqu'à s'endormir ensemble sous le regard attendri de Jaken qui trouvait que cette jeune fille serait la bonne pour son maître.

Jaken resta éveillé jusqu'au retour de Sesshomaru. Entre-temps, il avait repensé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que la jeune fille était avec eux. Sesshomaru était beaucoup plus gentil avec lui et arrêtait pas de sourire quand il croisait le regard de Kagome. C'était des sourires subtils, mais ils étaient là quand même. Il se posait néanmoins une question. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait de Kagome quand le conseil saurait qu'il y avait une autre humaines au château. Rin n'était pas un problème, elle était encore jeune et Sesshomaru avait menacé le conseil s'il faisait quoi que ce soit à la petite, pour Kagome, il avait peur que ce soit différent. Si le conseil disait que Kagome devait être exécuté, il ne savait pas comment lui, Sesshomaru et Rin allait réagir. Ça ferait l'effet d'une bombe dans leur esprit et il était sûr que Sesshomaru ne les laisserait pas rester au château.

Sesshomaru avait rassemblé tous les membres du conseil et il attendait que tout le monde soit assis pour prendre la parole. Le dernier membre du conseil arriva avec cinq minutes de retard et il se dépêcha de s'asseoir à sa place pour savoir la raison de se rassemblement. Sesshomaru regarda chaque membre du conseil dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vous ai rassemblé pour vous avertir qu'il y a une personne de plus dans le château. Elle est présentement dans ma chambre et je ne veux pas que vous faites quoi que ce soit pour rendre sa visite désagréable, suis-je assez clair ?

Les membres du conseil le regardèrent comme s'il était un étranger. C'était quelque chose de rare que quelqu'un vienne au château mais encore plus rare que ce soit Sesshomaru qui ramène quelqu'un. Les cinq membres se regardèrent et une seule personne posa la question que tout le monde voulait poser.

- Qui est-ce pour que tu l'ais ramené au château Sesshomaru? C'est déjà chose rare que tu ramènes quelqu'un ici, mais que tu lui permettes de rentrer dans ta chambre, ça l'ai encore plus!

Le youkai le trouva impertinent mais ne pipa mot. Il savait qu'il devait répondre à la question mais il n'en avait pas envie.

- Vous la connaissez en tant qu'ennemi parce qu'elle était tout le temps avec mon demi-frère. Il y a quelque jours, alors que je cherchais un youkai, j'ai entendu des pleures et quand je me suis approché, j'ai vu Kagome assise contre un arbre entrain de pleurer. Je savais que c'était la faute de mon idiot de frère et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler. Kagome est comme un aimant, les personnes qui l'approche son hypnotiser par son regard. Elle a quelque chose de plus que les autres humains. Je l'ai amené avec moi pour vous annoncer qu'elle est à demi youkai. Pendant un entraînement qu'elle voulait faire, elle s'est transformée partiellement en démon chien et il a fallu toute ma force pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal. Elle est tombée inconsciente dans mes bras quand elle est redevenue normal.

Les membres du conseil avaient réagi quand il avait dit son nom, mais il avait continué d'écouter ce que Sesshomaru avait à dire. Ils se regardèrent, étonné, quand Sesshomaru leur avait dit pour la transformation. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il avait le visage estomaqué et qu'ils pensèrent tous la même chose. La jeune fille était la fille dans la prophétie qui était lié à Sesshomaru. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé parce qu'ils étaient sûr que ce n'était pas lié au youkai mais à l'hanyo. Ils se concertèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de dire la vérité à Sesshomaru.

- Désolé de l'attente Sesshomaru, mais il y a quelque chose que nous t'avons jamais dîtes parce qu'on croyait que c'était lié à ton demi-frère. Il y a eu une prophétie quelque temps après ta naissance et jusqu'à maintenant, on était sûr que ce n'était pas lié à toi. Avec ce que tu viens de nous dire, on a la certitude que c'est lié à toi.

Sesshomaru les regardèrent, étonnée et un peu en colère. On ne l'avait pas avertie de cette prophétie et ils leur en voulaient. Il regarda les membres et leur demanda qu'elle fût la prophétie.

- Un jour viendra où un youkai et une humaine s'uniront pour la paix du monde. Cette jeune femme serait dans le mauvais camp jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement vienne tout changer. Ils s'allieront pour battre le mal qui règne dans le monde et finiraient par le triomphé. La jeune femme aura alors un choix difficile à faire et ce choix sera celui qui la rendra, oui ou non, heureuse!

Sesshomaru avait écouté et maintenant, il n'était plus en colère contre le conseil. Il savait que s'ils lui avaient dit cette prophétie avant que Kagome le rejoigne, il n'aurait rien voulu savoir.

- Maintenant que tu sais la prophétie et que nous sommes au courant pour Kagome, nous devons te dire que tu vas devoir l'entraîner pour qu'elle puisse contrôler ses pouvoirs. Elle doit impérativement être capable de les contrôler pour accomplir cette prophétie.

Sesshomaru acquiesça et sortie de la salle pour aller rejoindre les deux femmes qui lui était cher à son cœur et qui l'avait changé.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans un petit village, un jeune hanyo était assis sur une clôture et regardait les étoiles. Il était entrain de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les jours précédents. Kagome l'avait quitté pour rejoindre son frère et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il était sûr que son frère voulait la tuer et il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Quatre autres personnes le regardaient par la porte d'une petite maison et ne dirent rien. Il y avait rien à dire.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'InuYasha ce soit encore fâché contre Kagome. Elle a le droit de retourner dans son monde. Elle a une famille là-bas.

Tout le monde approuva ce que Sango avait dit. InuYasha avait encore agit égoïstement et avait agit avec impulsivité.

- Moi, je lui en veux! Je viens encore de perdre quelqu'un qui m'était chère et je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce geste. Je suis content qu'elle soit avec Sesshomaru, au moins lui, il ne lui fera rien. Kagome était comme une mère pour moi elle me manque.

Shippo se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Sango qui l'avait pris. Elle en voulait beaucoup à InuYasha pour cet acte et sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Elle n'avait plus leur conversation entre fille avant de se coucher. Elle ne pouvait plus rire entre fille, se dire ce qui pesait sur leur cœur. Toute des petites choses qui manquaient beaucoup à Sango. Elle laissa quelque larmes couler avait de les sécher pour s'occuper du petit renard dans ses bras.

Quand il s'endormit, elle se dirigea vers sa couche et elle s'endormit avec le petit renard dans un sommeil réparateur.

InuYasha avait tout entendu et ça lui faisait mal de voir que ses amis lui en voulait. Il ne voulait pas que Kagome parte loin de lui, il l'avait proche pour qu'il puisse la protéger. Il décida que le lendemain, il partirait à la recherche de la jeune femme et qu'elle devrait l'écouter, peu importe ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se dirigea vers la maison occupé par Sango, Miroku, Shippo et la vieille Kaede et s'installa à côté de la porte pour garder un œil sur la maison pendant qu'il dormirait seulement à moitié. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Eh voilà, le chapitre est fini. Je sais vous avez attendu longtemps avant de l'avoir, mais je vais essayer, et je dis bien essayé, d'écrire les chapitres un peu plus vite.

Je remercie une personne qui m'a laissé une review et qui m'a donné l'idée de la confrontation qu'il va y avoir dans les autres chapitres entre Kagome et InuYasha. Je sens que vous allez mourir d'envie de savoir comment Kagome va réagir à la prophétie quand Sesshomaru va lui dire.

Je vous dis à bientôt et on se retrouve dans un autre chapitre de Le voyage de Kagome.


End file.
